To Forgive and Forget
by Demons 'n' Vampires
Summary: 'Choose me...or the fire.' To live or to die. Esmeralda chooses Frollo but she couldn't possibly have known the outcome of her decision...


Hi everyone I'm back with a new story. Yes I know I haven't even finished the last two I started and I'm sorry about that. Having writers block at the moment :( I know this scene has probably been overused lol so you may find this chapter a little boring but I just really wanted the 'Choose me or the fire' scene first. Please try not to fall asleep too much haha, I've tried to make it interesting. It will get better come the next chapter, I promise :)

All characters belong to Disney.

* * *

Here she was at the pyre, awaiting her fate. Esmeralda could hear the people of Paris screaming for her to be released, her own people heard amongst them. The citizens of Paris were pushing against the guards in an attempt to save the young, gypsy girl but the guards fiercely held them back with their spears, nothing could be done. Esmeralda turned her head to the cage's where her gypsy friends were being held and was saddened by the expressions on their faces. Some of them had tears in their eyes at seeing their beloved Esmeralda being put to death, the others were turned away, unable to watch. Among them was Clopin, King of the Gypsies. He couldn't even meet her eyes. Seeing his beloved sister put to death would be the ultimate torture for him, it would destroy him. Since the day he had met Esmeralda they had been inseparable. He treated like a sister: giving her a home in the court of miracles, introducing her to the rest of the gypsies, providing her with food and water then helping her how to earn money for herself and teaching her about the streets of Paris: the pair of them annoying and running from the guards. But now seeing her put to death, he didn't he could take it. He couldn't imagine life without her. He clenched his hands into fists, his blood boiling with rage. He hated that bastard Frollo. The miserable old coot mercilessly hunted his people down for his own selfish reasons, his constant prejudice against their kind that they were cruel and wicked people. Hah, perhaps he should at his own self and then question who really is the wicked one. But what angered him more was the fact that Esmeralda's friends had led the wicked man into their hideout! Whether they meant to or not, thanks to them Frollo had found the Court of Miracles that had been kept a secret from him for 20 years! Now they had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide because of them, and for that he would never forgive them! Despite the anger that boiled through him, a single tear leaked from his eye and slid down his cheek. Unable to bear the painful expressions of her friends any longer Esmeralda turned away and lowered her head. Tears were beginning to form in her own eyes, but she blinked them away, determined to remain strong for them. But her head soon lifted as she heard the deep voice of Judge Claude Frollo. He stood a short distance from her, making an announcement to the people of Paris from a large parchment.

'The gypsy Esmeralda has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence...Death!' he declared. A glare formed across her face at the sight of him. She despised him, she hated him. He did nothing but relentlessly persecute her people for being who they are, making their lives a misery simply because they didn't live up to his expectations. they were reported to the guards. The only place that was safe for them was the court of miracles. Even that was no longer safe. And now she was going to be burnt at the stake because of his false accusations. The thought of death brought nothing but sadness for her. She didn't want to die, she still had her whole life ahead of her. She held her chin high as he took the torch from the executioner and walked towards her, determined not to show any weakness in front of him, it would only cause a smirk to cross his withered old face.

'The time has come gypsy, you stand upon the brink of the abyss.' He announced, coming closer.

'Yet even now it is not too late.' He murmured, coming so close that she could smell the red wine of his breath, every wrinkled etched into his pale complexion, the heavy bags under his eyes: from age or tiredness, she didn't know but Esmeralda couldn't stop the look of disgust that was breaking across her face at the large grin across his face, sickened as she wondered what was running through his mind.

'I can save you from the flames off this world.' He whispered softly, his grin widening, one eyebrow raised and his eyes heavily lidded, staring at her with unmistakable lust. Esmeralda pressed herself further against the wooden poll, afraid of what lay behind those eyes.

'And the next. Choose me…His expression turned cold, the expression he so often used when around others...or the fire.' He ordered, bringing the torch closer to her, emphasising his threat. Esmeralda closed her eyes tightly, thinking over his offer in her head. Death…or Him? Those were her choices. In her mind she envisioned each scenario. She imagined being burnt alive…the flames flickering at the feet making her scream to the high heavens in agony, dark clouds of smoke cutting off her oxygen sending her into a wave of unconsciousness while the fire seared her skin, inch by inch. But, it would a luxury compared to a life with _him_. At least in death she would be free of the judge. But…but if she were to choose to be burnt her people would suffer the same fate soon after she did. It was one thing to let herself die but to let all her people die too, no…that was just selfish. They had their lives ahead of them too. If she did that, then, then she was no better than Frollo: taking lives of the innocent. But if she chose Frollo, it meant a life of misery and despair. Any dreams she once had: shattered, broken, crumbled to dust. Her life would mean nothing. She would be reduced to a mere toy for him to play with whenever he so wished, living for his gratification. She pressed her lips tightly together, she knew she didn't have a choice. Her people deserved a better life, one where they were happy and free, not a one living in fear and caged in, treated as outcasts of society. Opening her eyes, she looked back at him…

'I choose you, but…'

'But what?' Frollo questioned, raising an eyebrow, curious as to what the gypsy girl (now _his_ gypsy girl he thought with a smirk) wanted.

'I want you to release my people. They don't deserve this. And I ask you to release Quasimodo and to give Phoebus back his position. If you are willing to do that, then I will go with you.' She stated. Frollo hesitated at first, not entirely surprised but not exactly thrilled by her request. Really he would like to do away with the gypsies and then there was the fact that Phoebus had betrayed him, but then he would risk losing his prize, and he supposed it was a fair trade. He would have Esmeralda, _his_ beautiful dancer. That thought surpassed anything else that ran through his mind.

'Very well.' He replied, making Esmeralda sigh inwardly with relief. Her friends would live, though soon after she was starting to regret her decision as a smirk broke out on the ministers face.

'You have made a wise choice gypsy.' He nearly purred. With his free hand he reached out and cupped her chin, stroking her jaw with his thumb. Esmeralda had to resist the urge to bite him in disgust, having no desire or need for his attention.

'I guarantee you will not regret your decision, my dear girl.' He murmured and slowly released her, allowing his fingers to brush against her soft skin. He turned around and directed his attention towards the largest crowd.

'The gypsy Esmeralda has recanted and has repented her heathen ways! As God's servant it is my sacred duty to take her under my wing and teach her the ways of our Lord! As for the rest of the gypsies I have decided to spare their lives as well. I will overlook their past sins and allow them to begin their lives anew!' Frollo announced. The majority of the crowd gasped in surprise before cheering for joy. Each of the gypsies heads looked up at this and turned towards Esmeralda: some of them with smiles on their faces, relieved that Esmeralda was alive whereas the others threw a confused look, what had happened up there? Even Clopin looked towards her. He gave out a sigh. As happy as he was that his sister was still alive, he was suspicious as to what had occurred between her and the judge. If he were to guess he would say that Esmeralda had negotiated with Frollo for their freedom, mostly likely sacrificing herself for them. After all, wouldn't they have been burnt after her? Hence was the reason for these cages. He was saddened by this. Yes, the gypsies had their freedom, but at what cost? He glared darkly at Frollo, hands clenched into fists. The old bastard had gotten exactly what he wanted! Angry burned deeply in his eyes as he looked at Frollo. If he found out that the wrinkled git harmed her, he would see to it _personally_ that it was the last thing that he ever did! He would be damned if he allowed Esmeralda to suffer at his hands!

Frollo turned towards Esmeralda, a wide grin on his face.

'However for precautions they will be staying in the dungeons for tonight. I would not like to have to face any surprise attacks during the night.' He informed and turned to the guard nearby.

'Release her!' Frollo ordered. One of the guards came forward and withdrew a knife, cutting Esmeralda's ropes. The gypsy girl gave a sigh of relief once she was free, relieved at her feet touching the ground once more. But it was a short relief when she felt cold, pale fingers curl around her wrist. She didn't need to guess who they belonged to. Sure enough when she looked up Frollo was looking at her, a slight smirk on his face.

'Come my dear, let me take you to your new home.' He murmured, giving a small tug on her wrist. Reluctantly she followed him, walking down the wooden steps of the pyre. At seeing Frollo with Esmeralda most of the gypsies booed at him, calling him names like 'pervert' and 'monster'. However, surprisingly Frollo was not bothered by this. After all he had Esmeralda so why care what they think. The guards on the other hand were shouting at them to quieten down, threatening the more defiant ones with their spears which soon had it's effect on them. Silence clouded the atmosphere as Esmeralda was being led away, most of the people now starting to feel sorry for the young gypsy girl. The banging of fists against one of the wooden cages caught Esmeralda's attention as she and Frollo were making their way towards to his carriage. Frollo turned at the sudden commotion and smirked widely at who it was. Well well, if it wasn't his ex-Captain of the guards…

'Hey, settle down!' a guard nearby ordered. Esmeralda too had turned to see the commotion and felt her heart sink at who it was. _Phoebus_…She turned back around and faced Frollo.

'Please can I see him for just a moment?' she pleaded. Frollo raised an eyebrow at her sudden request and remained silent for a moment. Partly this didn't come as a complete shock to him, he knew from the moment he had seen them in Notre Dame that there was something going on between the two of them. He was about to shake his head, not wanting the handsome soldier near _his_ Esmeralda. At this moment all he wanted to do was return to the Palace of Justice. It had been such a long, tiring day, but Esmeralda quickly interrupted him.

'Please.' She pleaded again. Frollo gave out a sigh. He supposed he would allow it. After all Phoebus was imprisoned and there were guards nearby if he tried anything.

'Very well, but I shall be close by.' He replied and without another word he led her to the captain's cage. Just as he said Frollo stood beside the cage next to the sun god's. He informed the guards nearby to take the gypsies back to the dungeon. Esmeralda walked towards Phoebus, coming to stand inches in front of him. A sad expression crossed her face as she looked at him.

'Phoebus.' She whispered. The ex-Captain smiled sadly as he took in her beautiful face and reached out through the bars, taking her hands in his.

'Esmeralda what are you doing?' 'What did Frollo mean when he said 'take you under his wing?' he asked desperately, worriedness clearly seen in his blue eyes.

'I…I'm going to the Palace of Justice.' She replied shakily. Phoebus's eyes went wide, alarm bells ringing in his ears. What exactly had transpired between her and Frollo?

'What? What happened up there? What did you say to him?' he asked worriedly. Esmeralda looked away at this, unable to meet his eyes.

'He gave me a choice: to be his or burn. I chose him, on the condition that my people were spared.' She answered, her voice hollow. Phoebus's jaw dropped in shock. _No... _He pulled Esmeralda closer to him, much to the dislike of Frollo who was glaring at Phoebus.

'Esmeralda don't do this yourself. You've seen what Frollo is like, I don't want him to harm you. I can't bear to imagine what you're life what be like with him.' He pleaded. He didn't want to lose her. He had come to care very much for her during his stay in Paris. Esmeralda raised her head and stared into eyes. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she had bargained for his life too, it would only make things worse.

'And what about my people Phoebus? Isn't hundreds of people's lives more important than just one? They're my family Phoebus, the mean the world to me. I'm doing this for them, so that they may have a better life, they deserve to be happy.' She explained. Phoebus let go of one of her hands and placed his hand against her cheek.

'So do you.' He pointed out, caressing her cheek. His soft words were like a stab to her heart and her eyes began to water, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

'I know.' She choked. Phoebus cupped her face in his hands and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs, feeling his own eyes starting to water but he held them back.

'Esmeralda, I love you.' Esmeralda's eyes widened briefly before she placed one hand against his cheek, the other on top of his, tracing his fingers.

'I love you too, Phoebus.' She whispered back. Finally Frollo had had enough of this. It felt like he'd been here for hours. He'd given her her precious moment alone with him and he was not at all pleased at how they looked at each other. He walked towards Esmeralda and stood beside her. Seeing Frollo Esmeralda quickly removed her hands from Phoebus, letting them fall to her sides. Phoebus glared at Frollo, the monster who was taking Esmeralda away from him but reluctantly released Esmeralda. Frollo returned the glare and curled his fingers around Esmeralda's wrist.

'I believe I have given you more than a sufficient amount of time to have what I was hoping to be only a short conversation with your dear _captain_, have I not Esmeralda?' Come along now.' Lowering her head she pulled away from Phoebus and turned to face ahead of her. Frollo gave a smirk at Phoebus before walking away; knowing how much it must pain him at that he had the dancer in his grasp. Esmeralda turned her head slightly as she and Frollo walked towards his carriage.

'Goodbye Phoebus.' She whispered. Now…she had finished their conversation. When they reached Frollo's carriage a guard stationed nearby opened the door for them to get in. Frollo let go of the girl's wrist to let her get inside. Once she was seated inside he immediately climbed in afterwards and seated himself beside her.

'Where to sir?' the guard asked.

'The Palace of Justice.' Frollo replied. Then with a 'yes sir' the guard shut the door, walked over to his horse and climbed onto it. Immediately the carriage started to move, the horses taking the minister and gypsy off to their destination. Esmeralda looked away from Frollo, taking in the interior of the carriage, a grim expression on her face as she there was not a splash of colour anywhere to be seen. It was dark and devoid of life, much like the man next to her. Folding her arms across her chest, she hung her head low. This wasn't happening, was it? She'd given her life to her life to…Frollo? It was so hard to comprehend. Everything they'd done had been for nothing. Frollo had gotten his way in the end and now she was trapped. She felt sick to her stomach at thinking what Frollo had planned for her. Why couldn't this just be a nightmare, she would open her eyes and be back in the Court of Miracles, her home. It would just be another ordinary day where she was dancing on the streets of Paris, earning coins to pay for food and what not.

Frollo meanwhile was growing impatient at the silence between them. His hands, that were folded in his lap were slowly clenching into fists, his anger threatening to rise to the surface. He turned his head towards the silent gypsy. She should be grateful she was alive right now. _I was merciful, I gave her a chance to redeem herself, I saved her_ he thought, narrowing his eyes at her.

'You know you could show a little gratitude towards me, Esmeralda.' He shot at her. Esmeralda slowly turned her head towards him at this and glowered at him, her arms still folded across her chest.

'What do you want me to say, thank you?' she questioned. Frollo slowly unclenched his hands, an expression of calm and composure on his face, trying to simmer his anger.

'I allowed to you live gypsy. I could have easily sent you back to hell where you belong, but instead I gave you a choice, sparing your life and those of your heathen friends.' He pointed out.

'Oh, well thank you Frollo. Thank you not going to kill me if I chose you, thank you for agreeing not to harm my people who you have been killing for 20 years and thank you taking everything away from me.' She replied sarcastically. Frollo fumed at her insolence and furiously he grabbed at her shoulders, yanking her closer to him. A gasp escaped Esmeralda's lips at his strength and the proximity of them and tried to wiggle herself from his iron grip, but his fingers tightened themselves around her skin, denying her of that freedom.

'Listen to me, you heathen witch, if not for my offer you would be burning at the pyre as we speak! But lucky for you, that I am merciful and…

'Merciful?' Esmeralda scoffed. 'You torture, kill and maim innocent people because of who they are, making their lives difficult, making it hard for them to earn a living. We try our hardest to make and earn a living with what we have.' She turned her head and closed her eyes. 'And when we do you accuse us of stealing, forcing to run back to the Court of Miracles.' Her eyes snapped open and she glared darkly at him, eyes burning with hatred. 'You are everything _but_ merciful, minister!' She spat. Despite the intensity of her gaze and the anger in her heart as she looked into them cold, heartless eyes of his her body betrayed her and tears begun to prick at her eyes. Frollo opened his mouth to retort, but all words escaped his mouth at her now glassy eyes. Esmeralda closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away, determined to be strong. She had always been a strong woman from fighting off the guards, defying Frollo at the Feast of Fools, escaping him and at her near execution. She was not going to fall now, but a small crack emerged in her strong wall and a single tear leaked from her thick lashes, sliding down her cheek. Frollo's expression softened at her, her anger from beforehand simmered and his hold loosened on her. He released one of her shoulders and reached his hand up towards her jaw. Esmeralda jerked her head away at his cold touch and noticing that his hold had loosened on her she yanked herself out of his grip, pressing herself up against the wooden door of the carriage as possible. Frollo gritted his teeth at this and glared at her.

'Someday you will thank me Esmeralda. No Parisian women yet alone gypsy has received such treatment from me. To be given the choice to live in the Palace of Justice is considered an honour.' He snarled.

'To be given the option to live with you? I would rather be on the streets.' She shot back at him. Frollo had to fight the urge to control his temper. He wasn't sure what angered him more: her defiantness or the fact that she would rather live like a peasant than with him, the feeling him stung him rather painfully that she had no desire to be with him. He folded his arms across his chest and stared ahead of him, silence filling the carriage once more. A moment later the carriage came to a halt and the door on Frollo's side was opened. The guard saluted at him.

'Minister Frollo we have arrived.' He informed. Frollo simply nodded and stood up from his seat, stepping out of the carriage. He smoothed his robes down and turned around, extending his hand to the young gypsy that remained in the carriage. Esmeralda reluctantly turned her head and looked down at his awaiting hand before turning away. Seeing that she was going to be reluctant, Frollo withdrew his hand and signalled to his guard to bring out of the carriage.

'Yes sir.' He nodded and stepped inside the carriage. Esmeralda gasped as fingers closed around her wrist and she was yanked out of the carriage. She snarled at being grabbed and proceeded to yank her arm free.

'Let go of me!' She demanded when they were on ground level. Unsure of what to do the guard looked at Frollo, waiting for his answer. Frollo looked from the guard to Esmeralda, who was now glaring at him and extended his hand out again to her.

'Are you going to continue to remain stubborn and difficult, or will you accept my offer?' he questioned. Esmeralda's glare hardened, she did not need to be treated like a child.

'I can follow you without assistance, thank you.' She shot back. Frollo glared back at her, her defiance testing his patience which was soon becoming thin.

'And give you a chance to escape? No my dear, I do not trust you enough yet to take such a risk.' Esmeralda clenched her teeth, did he believe that after accepting his offer she would be so foolish as to try and escape? She had to resist the urge to use physical force on the guard to release her, it would deteriorate his trust and since she couldn't run the guards would simple grab her.

'No you have two options: you can either take my hand, or you will be dragged by the guard.' The gypsy girl sighed and reluctantly placed her free hand in Frollo's. Frollo smiled and turned his attention to the guard.

'Let her go.' He ordered. Without hesitation the guard released Esmeralda. Frollo closed his fingers around Esmeralda's hand, making her shiver at his touch and the coldness of his fingers.

'Come dear.' He said and they walked towards the Palace of Justice. The feeling of the cool marble welcomed the gypsy girl's feet when she entered the dark building, compared to rough ground of the streets of Paris. She was quite surprised by the beauty of the Palace as she took in the interior surroundings. Various paintings hung on the walls and there were a few vases which bloomed of roses, tulips and wildflowers. Frollo led them up a grand flight of spiral stairs and along a vast corridor. About halfway down the corridor Frollo stopped and turned towards Esmeralda.

'Here we are. This will be your room for the time being my dear.' He informed, gesturing towards the wooden door. Esmeralda looked at the door then back at him, an expression of boredom on her face. Frollo noticed and smirked at her.

'Oh don't look so sullen my dear girl, you will be living in the lap of luxury, treated like royalty.' He commented with a grin but it failed to move Esmeralda. Frollo frowned, seeing that his words were having no effect on her. Instead of saying anything more, he simply grabbed the door handle and opened the door. He gestured her inside with a wave of his robed hand. Sighing inwardly Esmeralda stepped into the room. She blinked in surprise as her eyes scanned the room. There was large fireplace to her left, a simple bookcase ahead of her and a large bed and wardrobe to her left. Frollo stood beside her. He smirked as she looked at the room in awe, amused at her stunned expression.

'Is this acceptable enough for you my dear?' he questioned, causing Esmeralda's lip to curl in disgust. The tone of his voice was so smug, his arrogance creeping across her skin. Oh so he thought he could win her over this easy, did he? Hah, he obviously didn't know her as well as he thought.

'I suppose so.' She replied dryly. Frollo bristled at her ungratefulness but decided to let it slide and instead gave a small chuckle. In time she would become accustomed to this and _him._ Esmeralda turned around to face him.

'Thank you, Frollo.' She said. Frollo raised an eyebrow. She was actually thanking him? Well he wasn't quite expecting that, but nonetheless gave a smile.

'You are very welcome.' He replied. Without warning he reached out and quickly took her hand in his, causing Esmeralda to glare at him and she tried to snatch her hand away but his grip was firm. Slowly he brought her hand up to his lips, placing a small kiss on her the back of it. Oh, her skin was so soft against his thin lips, his lips tingling slightly. So _tempting_ it was to continue as his eyes wandered up the exposed flesh of her arm, _inviting_ him to taste her young, supple skin. She was like a _forbidden_ fruit and he was oh so eager to pluck it. Just the thought of it sent shivers through his body, his heartbeat _increasing_, his _desire_ strong. Sharply he gaze turned to her eyes, doing his best to cast away such unholy thoughts and focus on returning to his room.

'Goodnight, Esmeralda.' He said then released her hand. Esmeralda pulled a look of disgust and pulled her hand back sharply as if it were bitten. Frollo simply smirked and turned around, heading towards the door. Giving one last glance at the beautiful gypsy girl he then exited the room and shut the door behind him. Once outside Frollo fished inside his robes and brought out his set of keys. It took a while to find the dancer's room key but he eventually found it and locked the door. Upon hearing a click from the other side of the door Esmeralda sighed, knowing she was not going anywhere until morning. She turned around and walked towards the wardrobe. There was not a lot there, just a few expensive looking robes. Well she wasn't going to sleep in the tattered white shift was she, so reaching inside the wardrobe she pulled one out. It was a scarlet red robe with purple ties. She slipped out of the white shift she slipped the robe on, fastening the ties. Satisfied, she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Her head hung low and she sighed into the dark, lonely room, her gaze settling on her hands that lay in her lap. She bit hard on her lip, desperately trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. What had she done, what had she done? Phoebus, Quasimodo, her people…they were all gone. She was stuck here like a prisoner while they had their freedom. The only company she had was a man she deeply despised. Everyone could lead a happy and fulfilling life, while she was left to rot. She dreaded what tomorrow would bring, saying goodbye to her friends no doubt, and goodbye to her life. Partly she blamed herself for this. If she hadn't escaped Notre Dame perhaps none of this would have happened. After everything she'd been through her strength finally crumbled and her tears could not be held back any longer. She allowed them fall, no one was here to see. Finding the last bit of strength left in her, she lifted her hands to her face and wept silently into them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review :)


End file.
